


My House is Haunted

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Haunting, M/M, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Hello,” Chris said, his wits coming back to him. He stepped away from the front door and motioned for them to enter, but before Stiles had even taken a step, the door slammed closed.“I swear my house is haunted,” Chris said, swinging the door back open and holding it open so they could step through, completely exhausted.





	My House is Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popvisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popvisser/gifts).



Chris was freaking out. Chris was—yeah, he was freaking out. He was trying not to, of course, but he hadn't slept in days, the... _ something _ that had taken up residence in his housekeeping him awake long hours into the night.

The something was definitely some sort of spirit that had begun haunting his house the second Chris moved in. All he had wanted was a new start, starting over in a new town where no one would know who he was or where he came from.

But, as was his luck, it seemed he couldn't quite escape his past. The fact that he had left behind his life of hunting but still ended up with a supernatural entity living in his home was some twisted irony, and Chris was over all of it. His first thought had been to move again—it would have been far easier than sticking around and dealing with what was going on—but that felt too much like failure.

When he had finally left his father's rule, he had promised himself that he would try to make something of his life. He had enough experience with fighting that he made a good security guard, and while it wasn't a prestigious job, it was enough to pay his bills.

It had taken him a week of being awoken in the middle of the night to pots and pans clashing throughout his kitchen, before he finally gave in. Finding someone to contact wasn't hard with the connections he still had, and Chris was impatiently waiting for  _ 'Stiles' _ to show up.

They had spoken on the phone twice already, Chris explaining everything that had been going on since he moved it. Up until now, Chris had never believed in ghosts, despite his knowledge of all that went bump in the night. But he couldn't deny the reality of what he'd been living, and he was anxious for  _ 'Stiles' _ to appear.

He was pacing, dressed up in a knitted sweater and heavy jeans, but still freezing. It didn't matter how high he turned the heat or how many layers he piled on, his ‘housemate’ was angry at him, and for days he had been freezing. The knock on his door was a relief from his growing agitation, and he wasted no time rushing forward.

Chris opened the door, the breath rushing out of him at the sight of the  _ gorgeous _ boy standing on his front step. The boy was all long limbs and pale skin, big, bright eyes and bitten-pink lips. Chris blinked, his brain taking a moment to catch up with what was going on.

“Uh, hello,” Chris said, having to clear his throat to get the words out.

“Nice to meet you! I'm Stiles, we spoke on the phone. This is my partner, Peter,” the boy said, his pretty lips pulled up in a friendly smile.

A man stepped up beside him; older, facial hair groomed into a sharp goatee and a self-assured smirk pulling at his lips. He was just as attractive as Stiles, though his grin had a sharpness to it that made Chris cautious and excited, all at once.

“Hello,” Chris said, his wits coming back to him. He stepped away from the front door and motioned for them to enter, but before Stiles had even taken a step, the door slammed closed.

“I swear my house is haunted,” Chris said, swinging the door back open and holding it open so they could step through, completely exhausted.

“Oh yes, we can see that,” the man drawled, taking a long look at Chris that had him fighting down a flush.

“Down boy,” Stiles said, not looking at either of them, but instead staring unfocused into the house. “Let's get this dealt with, then we can ask out.”

Chris looked between them, his eyebrows raising in surprise. A bang sounded out from the kitchen, and he gave a heavy sigh. He would deal with whatever there was to deal with,  _ after _ his house was exorcised.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i've said this before, but writing stetopher is sort of like coming home. it's my comfort zone  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
